This invention relates to an infusion assembly for a machine for preparing beverages, in particular coffee.
More specifically the invention concerns an infusion assembly comprising an operationally stationary support and guide structure, which has an abutment member and a related hollow receiving member, the receiving member being adapted to contain a quantity or dose of a substance, possibly pre-packaged in a pod or similar, for the preparation of a beverage; said members being capable of assuming a relative closed position in which they are coupled to each other in a fluid-tight manner to define an infusion chamber, and a separated open position; the abutment member being provided with means adapted to allow water and/or steam to be injected into the infusion chamber; electrically controlled actuating means being provided to cause relative displacements of said members between the open and closed positions.
One purpose of this invention is to propose such an improved dispensing assembly.